The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part, a second fitting part in geared connection with the first fitting part, and a rotatably mounted eccentric driven by a driver for generating relative rolling between the first fitting part and the second fitting part.
A fitting that is of the type described immediately above, and which is used in a vehicle seat to adjust the angle of inclination of a backrest relative to a seat part by way of a motor drive, is known from US 2005/0179297 A1. The fitting parts of that known fitting have radially projecting brackets by way of which the fitting is attached to the structures of the seat part and backrest, or to adapters connected to the seat part and backrest.